Electronic calendar systems are becoming more popular and in combination with a mobile wireless communications device can include messaging capability for establishing a recurring event, such as appointments or meetings with a predetermined end date. An organizer may set the event information parameters, including time, duration and location of the event, for example, the meeting, which will recur periodically for a set period of time and have a predetermined end time. Attendees of the event can be notified of the event information and end date of the recurring event through a notification transmitted from a server or mobile wireless communications device. Communication devices and systems operative with calendar programs and/or for pushing calendar event messages are disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,463,463 and 6,489,950 and published international PCT application WO 03/056789 and WO 2004/100586.
The use of mobile wireless communications devices with messaging and associated calendar programs are becoming more popular each day. These calendar programs permit the establishment and managing of events, including any appointments and meetings, and a user interface to view day, agenda, week or month formats. Many of these calendar programs allow the event, i.e., the appointment or meeting, to recur regularly such as on a daily, weekly or monthly basis where the frequency of the event is set through use of a user interface. It is also possible to set the date on which the series of appointments or meetings ends. If an event recurs weekly, the days on which the event recurs can be set.
Typically, recurring events with an end date currently lapse without any notice to an organizer of this recurring event. This can lead to an inability to continue to hold the event because of room restrictions, attendee conflicts, or simply the inconvenience of having to reinstate the event, for example, an arranged meeting, with one or more attendees.